


Losers club Headcannons

by mewstriker



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reddie, Stenbough, idk how to tag, will add more tags as i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewstriker/pseuds/mewstriker
Summary: Losers club headcannons yay!idk how to write summaries





	1. Stenbrough and nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stenbrough Nickname Headcannon!!

~Stan’s nickname for Bill is handsome

~There’s not quite a reason behind this 

~besides the fact that Stan quite literally thinks that Bill is the most handsome person he’s ever met  
(though he will rarely call him this in public)

~Bill has many nicknames for Stan but his two most used ones are bird boy, and cutie

~The first one is pretty self explanatory and Bill usually calls him this when they are around others

~Bill usually calls Stan cutie when they are alone and it always puts a blush on Stans face

~And Bill loves making Stan blush so he loves using this nickname


	2. Reddie dates

~Richie asked Eddie out in their Junior year of highschool

~Eddie thought he was joking at first but said yes once he realized he was serious

~*collective sigh of relief from the losers because they didn't have to watch the painfully obvious pining those two were doing for each other*

~The first time Richie took Eddie out on a date was a complete disaster 

~They went to an amusement park and Richie made the decision to eat a bunch of cotton candy before going on the spinning tea cups ride

~Basically he threw up everywhere

~Eddie lost his absolute shit

~The night ended with them at Richies house watching The Nightmare before Christmas 

~They fell asleep cuddling and that's how Richies mom found them the next morning

~*collective sigh of relief from Went and Maggie because they didn't have to hear Richie complain about how he wished Eddie liked him*

~most of their dates now consist of them watching a movie (A horror movie if Richie had a say in it) and cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow its been a while, idk how much i will update it but stay tuned for more!


End file.
